


Compassion

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: The Flash Oneshots [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @a-hero-complex : Ahem… Lemme just kick you off with a quick prompt for Harrison if you’re uber serious about it: “What you’re contemplating is vengeance, not justice, and we don’t need vengeance.” Andddd GO! And if you choose to do this, please tag me :)
Relationships: Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Reader, HR Wells & Reader, HR Wells/Reader, Harrison Wells & Reader, Harrison Wells/Reader, Harry Wells & Reader, Harry Wells/Reader
Series: The Flash Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067918
Kudos: 6





	Compassion

Ever since Harrison Wells from Earth-2 aka Harry, came to your Earth, things have become so much crazier. You weren’t aware of the existence of multiple earths in addition to having dopplegangers. Your earth’s Harrison Wells aka Eobard Thawne turned out to be evil. So, of course, you were a bit wary of Harry. He was a mystery, yet an open book. There was something that you thought he was hiding, something he wasn’t telling you. It made you uneasy. However, you can tell how genuine he was about getting his daughter, Jesse, back from Zoom. Despite his stubbornness and being an overall dick, he really was just a desperate father wanting his daughter back.

“Allen,” Harrison gritted through his teeth, “What don’t you understand? You need to get faster to beat Zoom. And not just to beat him, you need to kill him. Destroy him. We need justice for my daughter as well as my home.”

Although you understood that Zoom was a monster, you weren’t entirely on board with killing him. You shook your head at him, “What you’re contemplating is vengeance, not justice, and we don’t need vengeance.” You spoke to the back of Harrison.

“Yes we do!” He slammed hard on the desk he was working at alarming Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco, “He’s taken the two people that I cared most about! You’re too compassionate L/N! Compassion won’t sway a monster like Zoom,” He slowly turned towards you and began to walk up to you menacingly, “You need to get your childish head out of the clouds and come back to the real world. Enough with your dreams of peace and happily ever afters. I may come from a different world, but I can tell you no matter where you go, happy endings don’t exist.”

You glared at him and whispered, “Everyone deserves compassion, Wells. Even a dick like you.” You stood up from your chair and walked out of the Cortex. 

Caitlin sighed, “You didn’t need to yell at her.”

Barry looked at Harrison a bit disappointed, “Yeah, Wells, really? I get that you’re frustrated at me but-”

“She wasn’t understanding.”

“Then explain to her. Calmly. Don’t yell at her."Caitlin said to him.

"Dude, you gotta apologize to her,” Cisco said, “Y/N, she can’t take someone yelling at her. It reminds her of some pretty bad times she’s gone through.”

“Fine. Where is she?”

“Probably on the roof,” Barry answered. He watched as Harrison made his way to your location.

You sat on a chair towards the ledge of the building. You loved coming up to the roof because it overlooked the city perfectly. You closed your eyes and listened to the city. Tears fell from your eyes and thoughts about Harrison yelling at you flooded your mind.

You heard the roof door open and you suddenly wiped your tears away. You looked behind you to see Harrison walking towards you. You turned away, “Here to yell at me more?”

In your peripherals, you see Harrison sit in the chair next to you, “No, I want to apologize.”

“They made you come up here, didn’t they?” You asked still refusing to look at him.

“Yes, but I’ve been wanting to apologize to you for a while.” He paused to see if you would say anything. You didn’t, so he continued you, “I’m aware that ever since I came here I’ve been treating you poorly. I’ve been avoiding you as much as I can. Distancing myself from you.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you hate me.”

He shook his head, “No, I don’t.” Silence.

You cautiously looked at him, “Y-You said that Zoom took away two people you cared about. I thought he just took Jesse.”

He shook his head and sighed, “No, he took you. Well, my earth’s version of you, Y/N. Zoom killed her. She was my fiancee.”

“Oh,” that’s all that you managed to say because you honestly didn’t know what to say.

“See, the reason I’ve been avoiding you was because you’re exactly like my Y/N. Always so optimistic and happy. That’s what got her killed. She tried to reason with Zoom saying that there’s still good in him and that she could help him. He laughed at her and killed her right there in front of me.”

“So what? Was this all a way to protect me?”

“In a way, I guess, but also to protect myself. And I’m failing terribly.”

“What do you mean?” You leaned closer to him in your chair.

Harrison refused to meet your curious gaze, “I’ve found myself falling for you…again.”

“Harrison, I’m not-”

“I know you’re not Y/N. You look like her, yes. Do you share some of the same qualities? Yes, but you’re still different. And that difference is making me fall for you. But I know I can’t have you.” He stood up from his chair and began to walk away.

“I really don’t know what to say to that.”

He sadly smiled at you, “It’s okay. You don’t need to say anything.”


End file.
